falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gilda Broscoe
|refid = }} Gilda Broscoe is a robobrain in Vault 118 and a former Hollywood actress in 2287. Background Career and relationships Once a redhead with literal movie star looks,The Sole Survivor: "You're not so bad yourself." Gilda Broscoe: "You should have seen me before all this. Red hair that was the envy of every girl and legs for days, darling. I'm sure you'd rather hear some of my stories from the silver screen rather than talk about that nasty murder business." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) Gilda Broscoe was a famous actress before the Great War, acting in many movies. She also was in musicals when they were in fashion, such as The Beautiful Cigar Girl, Wagons on the Plain and A Woman of the Royal Navy.The Sole Survivor: "Can we talk about the murder?" Gilda Broscoe: " I used to do musicals, back when they were in fashion. The Beautiful Cigar Girl, Wagons on the Plain, A Woman of the Royal Navy. They were ever so much fun! Did you need something else?" (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) According to her, Gilda would have gotten the leading female role in Love Sets Sail!, but Vera Keyes got it instead due to her uncle being the producer; for this, she holds a grudge against Ms. Keyes.Gilda Broscoe: "Did you know that I was supposed to star in Love Sets Sail? The only reason that bitch Vera got the part is because her uncle was the producer." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) While on set, she was privy to many Hollywood scandals and rumorsGilda Broscoe: "Did you know, that while filming Night of the Fish Men's Return, Synthia Marsh had the most terrible allergic reaction to the fish man suit? More than half the scenes had to be done with her stunt double! And that stunt double ended up having an affair with her co-star." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt)Gilda Broscoe: "Did you know there were thinking of making a TV show of The Silver Shroud? Between you and me, Keith's agent had an inside track to get him the role." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) and attended lavish Hollywood parties. She first met Keith McKinney when they co-starred in the major movie Empire on the Nile; she played Cleopatra VII Philopator and Keith played Marcus Antonius Creticus.Gilda Broscoe: "Keith and I first met when we acted together in Empire on the Nile. It was a period piece, huge production budget. He played Mark Antony, and I, of course, played Cleopatra. Ooh how I hated that black hair though. Sean Holzman, he was the director you see, well he threw the most lavish set parties. They were absolutely bacchanalian." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) From then, she developed feelings towards him,The Sole Survivor: "It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing." Gilda Broscoe: " " (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) though this was an unrequited affair as Keith is homosexual and still in the closet. However, she refuses to acknowledge the situation,Gilda Broscoe: " " (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) believing it to be just part of the movie star life she chose.The Sole Survivor: "It looks like the baseball bat from Keith's movie is missing." Gilda Broscoe: " " (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) She even went as far as trying to convince Keith that the feelings he had towards Ezra were false.The Sole Survivor: "I found a love letter to Ezra in your room. Know anything about that?" Gilda Broscoe: "You were hired to catch a killer, not to prod into our personal affairs, Detective." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt)Letter to EzraThe Sole Survivor: "You need to come clean about Keith and Ezra." Gilda Broscoe: "Oh Keith... I thought he was finally over him." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) Because she was embittered, she occasionally sought out affairs of her own. She once had an affair with Santiago Avida for "a few dozen years," though speaks very lightly about it,The Sole Survivor: "I've got the impression that you've had an affair with Santiago." Gilda Broscoe: " It only lasted a few dozen years. The man's a bit much even for me." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) mostly due to Santiago's obsessiveness, which she describes as even a little much for her.The Sole Survivor: "Do you have any thoughts about the murder?" Gilda Broscoe: "Well, it is a bit strange how obsessed Santiago has been with the murder. I mean, he's always been a bit obsessive though... He did a whole series of paintings of me, hundreds! Said I was his muse. It was flattering for a while, but the man is a bit much. Even for me." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) With such surroundings for the past two centuries, she is quite desperate for attention and open to an affair with the Sole Survivor.The Sole Survivor: "Not right now." Gilda Broscoe: " " (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt)The Sole Survivor: "I must say, you're quite the actress." Gilda Broscoe: " " The Sole Survivor: "Have you ever done radio? Your voice is quite enchanting." Gilda Broscoe: "Well darling, play your cards right and maybe I'll whisper some sweet nothings in your ear." The Sole Survivor: "I must say, I've known flesh and blood girls who aren't half the woman you are." Gilda Broscoe: "Keep it up Tiger, and we'll find out if you can handle how much woman I am." The Sole Survivor: "Why don't we grab a bottle of wine and go watch the sunset?" Gilda Broscoe: " " (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Can you answer some questions?" Gilda Broscoe: " " (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) Vault 118 and life as a robobrain Before the war, she along with the other denizens of Vault 118 were enticed by the privilege and exclusivity into accepting a paid spot in the vault by Ezra Parker. The deciding factor for her, however, wasn't the opulence, it was Keith's insistence, having fallen for Ezra's manipulations becoming its first investors.The Sole Survivor: " " Keith McKinney: "I- I would never harm Ezra, Detective. I was... in love with him." The Sole Survivor: "Tell me about you and Ezra." Keith McKinney: "Oh god, I don't know. When we first met him he was just so mysterious and exciting. It seemed like he had been everywhere and done everything. I convinced Gilda that we should invest in the hotel so I could stay close to him, but he never seemed to realize how I felt. I mean we spent time together. Going hunting, having drinks, talking about his plans for the hotel. He must have known, but he never said anything. Do you have any idea what it's like to pine for someone for 200 years, Detective?" (DLC03 Vault118 KeithMcKinney.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about your residents?" Maxwell: "Well, Gilda Broscoe and Keith McKinney were our first investors. They are both movie stars with very storied careers. Santiago Avida is a world renowned painter, he joined us shortly after Gilda invested as he was working on a series of paintings of her at the time. Bert and Julianna Riggs are our largest investors in the hotel, holding as large a portion as the other combined. Mrs. Riggs comes from old money, lots of investments in natural resources. Mr. Riggs was a researcher for General Atomics on the Robobrain project." (DLC03 Vault118 Receptionist.txt) Unbeknownst to them, it was an experiment by Vault-TecVault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, VAULT 118 OVERSEER INSTRUCTIONSVault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Resident AdmittanceVault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Preferential TreatmentVault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Staff Duties and Security and a scam by Ezra.Vault 118 overseer's log Although she was taken for quite a large sum of money from Mr. Parker, this had the side effect of saving them all from the experiments that would have been conducted.Vault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, The door wouldn't open It was here that she and the rest of the residents of Vault 118 were convinced to extend their lives by both Doctor Bert Riggs and his wife Julianna using Dr. Riggs' robobrain research.Vault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Change of testing parameters This was successful, as she and the rest of the denizens of the vault survived for the next two centuries.Vault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, I can't take this However, this was not without its side effects; one cost not readily apparent was derangement. Although Doctor Riggs was able to solve the problem of the robobrains losing their identity in his development, he was not able to save their sanity. She, like the rest of her compatriots of Vault 118, lost their sense of time, and their isolation helped them lose their sense of reality. Already having a high opinion of herself, she believed that once the Sino-American War was over, she would be able to return to acting and usher in a new golden age of cinema.The Sole Survivor: "Tell me about yourself." Gilda Broscoe: "My favorite subject! Simply put, darling, I'm the greatest actress in the world. When this... international scuffle blows over, I shall return to the silver screen and lead the world to a new golden age of cinema!" (DLC03_Vault118_GildaBroscoe.txt) She, along with Keith, continued to practice their art long into the next few centuries.Gilda Broscoe: " " Keith McKinney: "You think I'm stupid? I saw the way he looked at you. You gonna tell me that's nothin'?" Gilda Broscoe: " " Keith McKinney: "I couldn't stand by like some pasty faced Percy while he put the moves on my best girl." Gilda Broscoe: "But now the law is on our tail, what are we going to do?" Keith McKinney: "Come away with me. Let's leave this dark hole of a city behind. We can be in Buenos Aires by tomorrow." Gilda Broscoe: "Oh, I want to believe you, I do but... they'll never let us go." Keith McKinney: " " Gilda Broscoe: " The line is, "Then we'll make our stand here. Two lovers, together, with a bullet for each of them."" Keith McKinney: "God. Why can't I ever get that line. Forget it, I can't do this right now." (DLC03_Vault118_GildaBroscoe.txt and DLC03 Vault118 KeithMcKinney.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What were you and Keith talking about when I came in?" Gilda Broscoe: "Oh, that? We were rehearsing. Got to stay sharp if we are going to rebuild Hollywood. But Keith always gets flustered when he's upset." (DLC03_Vault118_GildaBroscoe.txt) This was the state of things until Ezra was murdered in the vault. Before he was discovered dead, Gilda overheard Julianna Riggs argue with Ezra over the state of the vault.The Sole Survivor: "Apparently Julianna had a big argument with Ezra a few days before he died. Did you happen to overhear any of the conversation?" Gilda Broscoe: "Oh ho ho! Yes, I haven't seen a woman go off like that since Theresa Dubois fired her costume designer. But to get back to your question... It was fever pitch, Detective. She had apparently gone to the overseer's office to check on the state of things and found it in horrible disrepair. But, and this is where it gets interesting, it sounded like she found something that really set her off, couldn't hear what though..." (DLC03_Vault118_GildaBroscoe.txt) Although Keith's baseball bat was the murder weapon, she refuses to believe that Keith was the murderer.The Sole Survivor: "I found Keith's baseball bat at the scene of the murder. Any thoughts on how it got there?" Gilda Broscoe: "I don't know detective, I can't really imagine Keith killing Ezra." (DLC03_Vault118_GildaBroscoe.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Brain Dead: Gilda can be interrogated on several subjects for the murder. Other interactions The Sole Survivor can flirt with Gilda through five speech checks, after which the two go on a lovers' date, resulting in the perk Lover's Embrace. Inventory Appearances Gilda Broscoe appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. References Category:Far Harbor robots and computers Category:Robobrain characters Category:Vault 118 characters de:Gilda Broscoe ru:Гильда Броско uk:Гільда Броско es:Gilda Broscoe